


Legendary - Snowtime & Storytime

by PKofLight



Series: Linked Universe - Legendary Works [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And he adds stuff to it for shock value!, Gen, Legend is telling a story!, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), What a jerk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKofLight/pseuds/PKofLight
Summary: “So, who wants to hear a story?”That got the two boys’ attention. Both of them snapped their heads to focus on him, and although the pirate still had his arms crossed, it was clear that the Hero of Legend had their curiousity piqued.





	Legendary - Snowtime & Storytime

They had arrived unexpectedly in snow capped mountains in some Hyrule. In a flash of cold and snow, they had been taken off guard by the sudden shift, in the middle of the night, each of them startling awake. It took them a moment to get their bearings, when the Hero of the Wilds gazed upon the landscape and checked his Slate for a map. 

“Where the  _ hell  _ is this?!” demanded the Hero of Warriors, as he took off his scarf to cover the shivering Hero of the Wind. “It’s freezing.”

“We’re in the Hebra Mountains, by Selmie’s. I’ve been around here before,” claimed the Hero of the Wilds. “Is everyone okay?” He was already in the process of taking out some of his extra gear, donning a piece of his Snowquill outfit and offering a doublet to the Hero of the Wind, which he then had to force onto the boy to keep him warm when it turned out that the pirate was going to try and tough out the weather.

The Hero of the Four Sword was shivering where he had been sleeping, rubbing his hands along his arms. “I-I… I will be f-fine.” 

“Sure,” said the Hero of Twilight, as he headed over to pick the smallest up. The Smithy immediately clung to steal some body warmth, while the Ranch-hand glanced about to see how everyone else was doing.

“Sound off,” stated the Hero of Time as he stood up from his bedroll, looking quite calm and unaffected by the weather. “Who’s awake?” 

“Me,” said the Hero of the Wilds, raising an arm.

“I’m here. Got the Smithy,” stated the Hero of Twilight, even raising up the Hero of the Four Sword, who was clinging to his side.

“Aye,” shivered out the Hero of Wind, as he stood, teeth chattering.

“I’m up,” grumbled the Hero of Warriors, keeping his attention on the youngest. “Rudely.” 

“Here,” called out the Hero of the Sky, as he tried to yank his things from out under the snow. “Just trying to get my things out.” 

“Cold, but awake,” added the Hero of Hyrule, trying to get himself moving about, in an attempt to warm up.

“Same. Add annoyed to that,” the Hero of Legend muttered out. He was currently holding out a lantern, lit and offering a bit of warmth. He was also still in his bedroll, and had refused to get up. 

“That’s everyone,” the Hero of Time commented, seeming pleased at that. “Alright. Champion, you said we’re near someone named Selmie?”

“Yeah. She’s a big name around here. Retired athlete, but she lives up here and taught me the sport,” explained the Hero of the Wilds. “She’ll let us stay at her place. Did it enough for me when I was wandering around up here many times before. Her place is still cold inside, but it’s nice and warm right by the fire.” 

The Hero of Time took stock of everyone around them. Nearly everyone but the Heroes of Twilight, the Wilds, and himself seemed to be cold to some degree. At least the Hero of Warriors had some mild resistance, and the Hero of Sky had bundled his Sailcloth around his shoulders once he had gotten his things out from the snow, but the Hero of Hyrule was clearly shivering, and the two youngest boys were pale and bundled up against someone else. The Hero of Legend had yet to move from his bedroll, and the Hero of Time knew  _ exactly  _ why that was.

“How close is she?” asked the Hero of Twilight.

“Not far. We’re actually right by it. I can even go run ahead and see if she minds if you guys want me to,” stated the Hero of the Wilds. “And if she’s not there, well, I’m still sure she wouldn’t mind if I used the place. She knows how it is.”

“Go do just that,” the Hero of Time immediately ordered. “We’ll get everything cleared up here and make sure we didn’t lose anything.” Then he paused. “Actually, stop for a moment. Not everyone is geared for this. Do you have anything that you can spare for others?”

“I have several cold resistant pieces of clothing,” the Hero of the Wilds replied. “Just a matter of divvying it up.” He started to go through his things, removing other pieces of the Snowquill armour. “I already gave my doublet to the pike, so…” 

“Are any of those pants?” asked the Hero of Time with next to no warning. His strange question caused the others to look at him in mild confusion, until it dawned on them, and their attention turned to the frustrated Hero of Legend. “One of us seems to have a vendetta against them.” 

“Okay, look, you would to, if you were attacked by them as a child,” sassed the Hero of Legend in all his glory. “I don’t like them, and I’m not wearing the Champ’s weird pants.” 

“How were you attacked by pants?” asked the Hero of Wind. “You’re just making that up as an excuse! I feel like half the weird shit you say is made up!” 

“Language!” gasped the Hero of the Sky, while everyone stared at the youngest with shock. 

The Hero of Warriors took a fist and bonked the Hero of the Wind lightly on the skull. “Don’t fucking swear.”

“Shush, I’m a pirate, I actually hold back a lot around you guys,” the Hero of the Wind scoffed. “You guys are so weird.” He turned a glare to the Hero of Legend, clearly not impressed. “Seriously, though. Pants?” 

“It happened. True story,” the Hero of Legend sighed. “Anyways, I’m not putting on the pants.” 

“If you don’t, you’re going to end up with frostbite, and you know it,” the Hero of Time stressed. “You’re putting on the pants.”

“Nope. No pants.” 

“Yes. Yes pants.”

“ _ Oh my goddesses… _ ” strained the Hero of the Wilds. “What is happening in front of us?” 

“The strangest argument I’ve ever seen…” replied the Hero of Hyrule. “Um, what about the headpiece? Would that help for him if… he  _ doesn’t  _ want the pants?” He rubbed his hands alongside his arms, earning him a glance from the Champion. “I mean, he doesn’t want the pants. I don’t want him to get mad.” 

“I don’t think he has a choice in the matter, unless the Champion has something else.” The Hero of Twilight shook his head at the scene in front of them, still holding the Hero of the Four Sword close to him, while the Champion began to go through his things so more. “... I have my own ways of getting through snow, but…” 

“You don’t have to,” shivered the Hero of the Four Sword. “I’m fine.” 

“I may have some food and potions that increase cold resistance for some time,” stated the Hero of the Wilds then, as he scrolled through his Slate some more. “That might help us at least get to Selmie’s. If I have them.” He scrolled through a bit more, and then began to list off several things. “I know how to make Spicy Pepper Steak and Spicy Elixir… I have several Elixirs actually, and some Spicy Sautéed Peppers, maybe. They warm up your body a good deal and allow for some cold resistance for almost thirteen minutes. Enough of a time to get us to Selmie’s.” 

“I’ll take an Elixir before I even think of putting on your stupid pants,” the Hero of Legend remarked. “I don’t wear pants, and none of you are going to change that for me at all.” 

“We’re knee deep in snow,” remarked the Hero of Warriors. “You’re  _ even more than that  _ cause you’re sitting in your bedroll.” 

“I’ll have you know, I’m quite cozy where I am right now,” the Hero of Legend scoffed angrily. 

“Only cause you have your  _ stupid  _ lantern out! What are you going to do when you run out of oil, you idiot?!” 

“Joke’s on you! My lantern runs on magic!”

“ _ Captain and Veteran. _ ” The tone that the Hero of Time used caused all the boys to freeze and look up at him. The Heroes of Warriors and Legend had pale faces, though for the moment, the Hero of Time was not sure if it was from his tone or the cold. “Both of you, cease the squabbling. We’re not staying here, and  _ you _ \--” and with this, he jabbed a finger at the Hero of Legend “-- are getting up and walking with the rest of us. That bedroll will only protect you for so long, with or without your lantern.” 

The Hero of Legend sighed, preparing to leave his bedroll. “Still not wearing the pants.”

“You need to wear the pants. It’s not up for dispute,” replied the Hero of Time.

“Oh, come on! The Champion has  _ Elixirs  _ that have the same effect! Can’t I just use one of those?!” It was clear to all of them that the Hero of Legend was going to argue this to his grave if he had to. 

Seriously, the Hero of Time did not understand the Vet’s distaste of pants. He had to agree with the Hero of the Wind from earlier -- was his claim of having been attacked by pants as a child just a story he made up to explain away his dislike of wearing pants? Or was he truly, somehow, attacked by a pair of clothing as a child? Was it something simple, like he had been little, not paying attention, and had just walked into a pair of pants floating on a clothesline? It was impossible to know with this one. He was so closed off nearly all the time. 

The Hero of Hyrule approached the Hero of Legend, holding out a shivering hand for him to take. “Come on, you. We need to get moving.” 

“Let me look through my things… I might have a Spicy Mushroom Skewer or three, that’ll work for half an hour,” the Hero of the Wilds said then, and his words caused the others to pause as they watched him scroll through the Slate some more. “... I have three, yeah. Who wants them?” 

“Give one to the Vet for sure,” commented the Hero of Time. “... And I think the Smithy isn’t too far behind.” 

“He’s shivering. You just can’t see it cause he’s pressed against me hard,” the Hero of Twilight answered, and he accepted the held out skewer of mushrooms for the smallest in his arms. “Here. Half an hour of warmth.” 

The Hero of Legend eyed the mushroom skewer curiously for a moment, but took it. “As long as it means I’m off the hook about the dumb pants.” 

“I mean, it won’t be as effective and it’ll wear out eventually,” replied the Hero of the Wilds. “Up to you.” 

There was a moment of silence, before the Hero of Legend just calmly stated, “The mushrooms, give me the mushrooms.” while the Hero of Hyrule asked for, “The pants, please.”

The headpiece went to the Hero of the Sky. 

Once they all had something to help them resist from the cold, the Hero of the Wilds rushed off to inform Selmie that she was about to have some guests. That left the rest of the group to clean up what they could of what remained of their campsite, and to prepare for  the trek. Feeling far better, they all had the energy finally to get moving. The Hero of Legend gave a huff as he took his lantern, the flame bursting to life once his hand was on the handle. 

The Hero of Twilight, still giving the Hero of the Four Sword a ride, tracked along the snow to find the Champion’s footsteps. “This way. Come on.” He led the way for the others, as they trudged along the snow towards the cabin in the distance. 

It did not take them long to spot the cabin that the Hero of the Wilds had told them of. Before too long, the Hero of Time had opened the door, and they had all huddled before the fire while the Hero of the Wilds made them a belated breakfast. It did not seem that the friend he had mentioned was around, but he gave them a smile and instead spoke.

“Selmie was here earlier, but she went out to check the routes,” he said. “A lot of shield surfers come this way… Well, budding ones, anyway.” 

The others gave him confused looks. 

“Shield surfing?” asked the Hero of Legend. He was currently bundled up near the fire, his legs stuffed into the insides of his tunic. It made him look like a fabric lump with a head and a pair of arms, but the others weren’t about to say anything about it. “What the  _ hell  _ is shield surfing?”

“Obviously it’s like beach surfing but with a shield instead of a board,  _ duh _ .” The Hero of the Wind gave him a sly grin. 

The Hero of Legend gave him a look. “Alright, let me  _ rephrase  _ that. How exactly does shield surfing work? ‘Cause there isn’t any  _ waves  _ around here, I bet.” 

“Well, no,” admitted the Hero of the Wilds with a soft smile while he stirred the ingredients around. “Shield surfing is the fastest way down the mountain, to be quite honest. Most surfers do it along snow... here, in fact. But,  _ I  _ can also do it on grass and dirt.”

There was a moment of silence while the others registered that. 

“Oh,” said the Hero of Twilight then. “... I’ve done that, in a way.” He appeared thoughtful, with a hand to his chin, making him seem somewhat similar to the old man. “... Well, it was frozen leaves off a tree, but I went down a mountainside sledding on them like a board. Raced a couple of yeti, too.” 

“What is wrong with you people?” asked the Hero of Legend incredulously. “The shield I can at least accept. The leaf, yeah, that’s a no.” 

“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it, Vet,” laughed the Hero of the Wilds. “I actually find it quite fun. Even beat Selmie’s time, if you’d believe it, and she’s a  _ legend  _ of her own in the sport.” The comment caused quite a glare from the Hero of Legend directed at him, but he honestly felt that it was worth it.

“The two of us should have a go at each other,” the Hero of Twilight said, then, as he elbowed the Champion in the rib. “I think  _ that  _ would be the real challenge, there, wouldn’t it?”

He couldn’t help himself. “Yeah, I think that would be lots of fun.” 

“It certainly would be interesting to see,” the Hero of the Sky admitted. 

“I’d like to see it,” agreed the Hero of Warriors. “Think I might want to give it a try, myself! Would you two be able to teach me?” 

“After breakfast, sure!” 

“Oh! Maybe you can teach me, too?” asked the Hero of Hyrule, who was mostly interested in the kinds of sports his brothers played. Even if it was just a simple surf on a shield going down a mountain, it was still a sight that he wanted to see with his own two eyes, rather than hearing about it. 

“Hey, I want to try!” cried out the Hero of the Winds.

The Hero of Time laughed. “The things you boys do for entertainment.” 

“Yeah, well, count me out,” the Hero of Legend scoffed, as he stayed by the fire. “I’m staying right here, where it’s nice and warm.” Sitting quite dutifully next to him, wearing a piece of the Hero of the Wilds’ Snowquill Tunic, was the Hero of the Four Sword, who simply gave a nod in agreement. “But, you guys go have fun.”

“Think you can keep an eye on our Master Pirate, too?” asked the Hero of Warriors, ruffling the hair of the pike in question. “I don’t want him out there, either.”

“Huh? Oh, ye--”

“But I wanted to try!” demanded the Hero of the Wind, cutting off the Hero of Legend’s reply. “I don’t want to stay  _ indoors  _ with Mr. Sourpuss With a Hatred of Pants!” He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. The expression on his face was stern, determined, and even a little hurt, but it went away when the Hero of Time put a hand  to his head. 

“Now, now, Master Pirate, the Captain is just worried about you,” he explained. “You don’t have as high of a resilience from the winter like the rest of us, do.” He ruffled the hair a little, only giving a small smile at the annoyed huff he got in response.

“...  _ Fiiiine _ …” 

The Hero of Warriors gave a long sigh, but turned to give a smile to the Hero of Legend. “... You  _ don’t  _ mind, right?”

His response was a laugh. “Nah.” He waved it off and then gestured to the Hero of the Wind  to join him and the Smithy by the fire. “Come on, you. It’s nice and cozy over here. We don’t need shield surfing like those guys do.” 

“I guess…” muttered the Hero of the Wind as he shuffled over to where the Heroes of Legend and the Four Sword were. 

Once he was situated on the Hero of Legend’s other side, the Hero of the Wilds began to distribute breakfast out to everyone. It was a welcome sight to everyone - the warmth of the food would take off the edge of the cold on their bones, and for the Hero of the Four Sword, he was grateful for that. 

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the Hero of the Wilds put the rest of the food anyway, and turned to the ones that would be joining him on the routes. “Alright. Now, who’s ready for shield surfing… and lessons in shield surfing?” 

The Hero of the Wind grumbled under his breath.

One by one, they filed out the door, leaving the Hero of Legend with the two youngest of the group, all three of them sitting before the fire. For a long moment, there was nothing but silence, as the Hero of Legend stared out at the fire and warmed his hands. The two boys at his side were quiet, both for very different reasons. The Hero of the Four Sword was admiring some of the shields that Selmie had on display, but was clearly quite content with sitting by the fire, decked out in the Snowquill tunic given to him by the Hero of the Wilds. The Hero of the Wind, by huge contrast, was glaring daggers at the wooden floor, his arms angrily crossed. He was still wearing the doublet. The Hero of Legend wasn’t wearing any of the things that the Hero of the Wilds had offered to him (especially not the pants), but he had been cold before. This was nothing new.

As much as that was the case, the Hero of Legend hated the silence that had come between the three of them. The Hero of the Four Sword hadn’t spoken much since they had arrived in this Hyrule - likely because of the cold, and now because he was simply enjoying the warmth they had. But, the Vet knew that the little pike was horribly annoyed with being asked to sit out of the shield surfing thing. And that pout just had to go.

But what to do for the little pike? “Alright, it’s getting way too quiet here. I don’t know about the two of you, but I’m  _ bored _ .” He huffed and inched closer to the fire, turning around so his back was facing it now. “So, who wants to hear a story?”

That got the two boys’ attention. Both of them snapped their heads to focus on him, and although the pirate still had his arms crossed, it was clear that the Hero of Legend had their curiousity piqued. 

“What  _ kind  _ of story?” asked the Hero of the Wind. “When you got attacked by a pair of pants, thus making you hate them for the rest of your life to the point you won’t even wear them for snow?”

The Vet huffed. “Well I was going to tell you that story, but now I won’t.” He turned away, as if acting horribly offended and snooty.

“Pirate!!” exclaimed the Hero of the Four Sword. “I wanted to hear that one!!” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” 

Now he snorted, turning his face back to them. Alright, maybe that was mean. They clearly wanted an explanation for his lifetime ban against pants. “Bah, maybe I’ll tell you two that one later, but first…” The Hero of Legend sorted through his five different adventures. Of course he wouldn’t tell them anything about Koholint - or at least, not the  _ extreme  _ details about that one - but the other four seemed safe enough to think about. Maybe tell them of the time Ravio took him to his own house after finding him passed out, thinking it was abandoned? Or maybe… The beginning.  “How about the time I took Princess Zelda on a romantic stroll?” 

“That sounds boring.” The Hero of the Wind sighed and seemed to deflate, looking quite bitter and upset. It was clear to the Hero of Legend that he was still sore over being turned down on him joining the others for shield surfing. “Like… really boring.” 

“Well, it wasn’t, actually.” The Hero of Legend gave them a snide grin, one that caused both boys to lean forward a little bit. “See… I took her on a stroll, alright. Through a  _ sewer _ .” 

Now  _ that  _ got their attention, and  _ gloriously _ . The Hero of the Four Sword pitched forward, nearly into the Hero of Legend’s chest, eyes wide and stunned. “Huh?! You took her through a sewer?! Vet, what were you--?!”

Even the Hero of the Wind seemed surprised as that, his mouth as wide as if it belonged to a codfish as opposed to a pirate.

“ _ Well _ , it wouldn’t have been my first choice for a stroll with the Princess, but, y’know, someone had to do it and I was in the neighbourhood, and it was the middle of the night, during a storm,” elaborated the Hero of Legend with his usual tone. “All of the royal guards were being controlled by mind magic by the dark wizard, Agahnim, who at that point, had been the chief advisor to the King for about a year.” He crossed his arms, smirking at both boys as they looked up at him with wide eyes.

“So, the advisor was controlling things behind the King’s back?” the Hero of the Wind asked, amazed. “And so you had to save Princess Zelda.” 

“I don’t know if I like where this is going,” the Hero of the Four Sword decided.

Oh, right, the Smithy had been a childhood friend of his Zelda, right? “You probably won’t. Agahnim had… well, he kidnapped a bunch of young girls that were descended from the seven sages, who had helped a King long ago seal Ganon into the Sacred Realm,” explained the Hero of Legend. “You can probably see where this is going, so I’ll get back to me rescuing Princess Zelda. I had sneaked my way into the castle by a secret entrance, and had wandered around inside, getting attacked by knights from all sides. I found her locked in a cell - the last maiden standing, the last one left. I broke into her cell and together, we snuck right back down into the  _ sewers _ … undetected!” 

“Undetected?” asked the Hero of the Four sword with a raised brow. Seemed he did not believe it. Smart kid.

“Totally.” The Hero of Legend gave him a smirk. He liked that the two seemed to be on the edge of their seats, so to speak. “Anyway, we made it into the sewers, and from there, I took her on a pleasant stroll through them. It’s not like  _ she  _ minded, she likes sewers as much as I do.” 

“I don’t think mine would have minded much, either,” commented the Hero of the Wind, appearing quite thoughtful. The little pike had mentioned his Zelda multiple times to the others, and the Hero of Legend recalled that she was apparently a pirate captain - the  _ pike’s  _ captain, too. She sounded like a raging ball of pure fire and stubborn fiercity. “Were there monsters?” 

“For a secret escape route, yeah. There were  _ plenty _ . We had to make our way through them, trudging along the water and getting attacked by bats and rats and everything in between,” he told them, as a level of mischievousness began to rise inside of him. “In fact, there was even a  _ Lynel  _ in there.” 

That line earned him a deadpan expression from both boys that caused the Hero of Legend needing to stifle a laugh. Okay, that had been a straight up lie, but he was trying to entertain the two of them. He was allowed some creative liberty here, and he had a reputation.

“You mean those big, scary things that were all over the Field here in this Hyrule?” asked the Hero of Wind, giving a huff. “I betcha there wasn’t!” 

Ah, why was that scrunched up expression of the pike’s so deviously  _ satisfying?  _ “I’m serious. Completely.” 

“As if!” argued the Hero of the Four Sword, clearly taking the pike’s side. “Would one of those even fit in a sewer?!”

Alright, this one wasn’t as fun to tease. He was just so put together nearly all the time. Still fun in its own way, though. “Totally. We fit.” 

“How old were the two of you when this happened, anyway?” 

“Eh, I don’t remember,” he waved off. In truth, he didn’t, and all he had as a clue for how old  _ she _ had been then, were they were just over nine months apart, with him being the older of the two. He might’ve been twelve, maybe… thirteen? Maybe even eleven, for all he knew. “It’s been so long, and I’ve had so many adventures, it all starts to get foggy about  _ when  _ they happened. My second and third tend to merge, too.” 

“Gee… How come you’ve had so many adventures, anyway?” asked the Hero of the Wind. His response was a shrug. “I’ve been on three, but sometimes it sounds like you’ve had more than that.” 

“This’ll make… six?” replied the Hero of Legend with a sad grin, the questioning sound to the answer being all the two boys needed in regards to what he  _ really _ was able to keep apart. “But anyways, back to me, Zelda, and the sewer. We trudged along, getting attacked, when we make it to this  _ secret  _ door. Zel tells me that we need to open it, and we’ll be at the Sanctuary where she says she’ll be safe.” Of course, he knew how that would end up, but she hadn’t been entirely wrong. She had been safe there for a good time… at least until  _ he  _ had picked up the Master Sword. 

“And I guess that’s where the  _ romantic  _ stroll stopped? When you got her there?” asked the Hero of the Four Sword, his tone almost teasing. 

“Well, we had to figure out how to open the dang thing first, but that’s for another time. We were lucky that the silly Knights of Hyrule hadn’t even figured out where we had gone at that point.” The Hero of Legend huffed at the memory. “And they were so bold as to put a bounty on me, too. For… ‘kidnapping’ the princess.” 

“I mean, in their eyes, you kinda did,” the Hero of the Wind bluntly stated. “But… that is lame. You were rescuing her, not… kidnapping her.”

“I still can’t believe you think there was a Lynel in the sewers,” scoffed the Hero of the Four Sword. “Have you even fought one of those on your own? The Champion barely managed that one last time we were here  _ by himself _ , when he was trying to show off.” 

That earned a scoff from the Hero of Legend. “He was also trying to do it with just bombs. Besides, I  _ have  _ fought Lynels before, and the sprite’s mentioned them, too.” That got both boys to look thoughtful for a moment, and he gave them a smirk. “And anyways, I was just trying to keep things interesting for the two of you. This is when my adventures began to start.” 

“So you just  _ happened  _ to sneak into the castle when she was going onto the sacrificial chopping block of magical descendants of Sages?” asked the Hero of the Four Sword, his eyes a strange violet colour as he stated the words in the most deadpan voice the Hero of Legend had ever heard from the boy.

“... No. I was actually asleep, at home, and she screamed in my head,” replied the Hero of Legend honestly. “She’s done it more than once.” He scrunched up his face a bit, trying to remember the spot between waking up at home and finding his uncle, dying, bloody…

The Hero of the Four Sword crossed his arms, considering what he’d just been told. “I guess that’s… I mean, you were able to help her right away. On my first adventure, my Zelda had been turned to stone right on the day my adventure began.” He turned to the Hero of the Wind, who appeared thoughtful. “What about you?” 

The Hero of the Wind shrugged. “She was fine for a while at first on my first adventure. She  _ was  _ captured by a giant bird and fell outta the sky on my birthday, but after that she was good up until… a point.” He trailed off, clearly thinking things through for a moment. “Seems to be a trend.”

“A lot of things seem to be a trend, like you guys having the Master Sword, and some of our items,” shrugged the Hero of the Four Sword. “At the end of the day, though… we’ve all been through some pretty different things. It’s fun to hear about them.” He gave a smile to the Hero of Legend. “I liked your story. Thank you.”

“Yeah! Share another one!” exclaimed the Hero of the Wind.

At his enthusiasm, the Hero of Legend gave a laugh. It looked like he’d at least succeeded in cheering up the little pike, especially after he’d been so  _ down  _ during breakfast. “Like what? I’d need to sort through them first.” 

“The pants.” Ah. Predictable.

The Hero of the Four Sword gave a smirk of his own. “Oh, yes, Master Veteran, please do tell us about the great pants attack of your childhood.”

Well, it looked like he wasn’t getting out of this one alive. “Alright, alright--” 

The door then slammed open, causing all of them to jump. “ _ Vet, you won’t believe this, shield surfing is incredible. _ ” At the suddenness of the Hero of Warriors’ voice, all three turned sharply at the door, the Hero of Legend even nearly falling into the fire. They were greeted with the sight of the other six heroes, drenched in snow in various capacities. The Hero of Warriors even had it in his hair, tangled in his scarf, and even, it seemed, in his boots. 

“What… What the hell happened to you?” stuttered the Hero of Legend. He blinked in disbelief for a moment, glancing at all the others and seeing that none of them were as drenched as the Captain was. “You guys are back earlier than expected.” 

“Why’d you have to go and show up?!” argued the Hero of the Wind. “He was about to tell us why he said he was attacked by pants!” 

The Hero of the Four Sword sighed. “Now we will never know…”

“To answer your first question… the good Captain fell flat on his face and was dragged down a good five feet down the mountainside,” explained the Hero of Time. “... To answer your second question, well, he was injured in that little misadventure, and it started to storm.” He gestured with his thumb at one of the windows, and the three glanced over to see the barrage of snow that was now coming down.

“We’re due for a blizzard,” added the Hero of the Wilds. 

The Hero of Hyrule approached the three of them, highly amused at the frown on the Hero of the Wind’s face. “We figured we’d come back here and get you guys, then have the Champ take us somewhere safer than here.” 

“Okay, but after the Vet’s done his story,” insisted the Hero of the Wind. 

Oh. Uh. “Nope!” The Hero of Legend finally yanked his legs out from his tunic, moving to stand at his full height before the two shocked, open-mouthed boys. “Now the others are here, and they’re not allowed to know  _ that  _ little story. Next time, kiddos.” 

“Oh, but we can hear the one about the stroll in the sewers with your Princess Zelda?!” argued the Hero of the Four Sword. At his words, the others all curiously blinked at him. “It’s true! He just told us that story!”

“He was going to tell us about the pants next! Y’know, how he was attacked by them as a kid?” added the Hero of the Wind. “Come on, Vet! Please!”

“... Stroll through the sewers? With Zelda?” asked the Hero of the Sky, seemingly in disbelief. 

“True story,” replied the Hero of Legend. “Even ask Zel if we ever meet up with her, she’ll collaborate with my story.” He gave the group a smirk, before he turned around to start gathering his things. 

The Hero of the Wind huffed and stood up, before turning to the others, his arms crossed and the biggest pout on his face. For a moment, the others weren’t sure how to react to their youngest glaring up at them, as if with daggers for eyes. It was not a sight they had ever expected to see. This was especially after the sight they had when they had left - the pouty, upset boy wanting to join them and having been told to stay behind? Now what stood before them was a boy that was angry they had returned at all after their games. Just… Just what had the Hero of Legend done while they had been away?

“Pike…” began the Hero of Time. “I--” 

“No! Couldn’t you guys have waited  _ five more minutes _ ?!”


End file.
